Dates and what they entail
by Haruna Masaki 143
Summary: tezufuji..its the first date! tee hee....no lemon...some kissing but thats about it....and fuji showers...sequel to a little assistance but it comes before forgiveness enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer** me no own :(

wow its been a while since i posted..sorry about that... chapter 2 of someday is sooner than you think will be up soon i hope...thanks for your continued support. i hope u enjoy! dont forget to review!

**Chapter 1: The date**

It was a warm day and Fuji Syusuke found he couldn't concentrate on his class. Looking at the boy sitting next to him, Fuji smiled and lost himself in thought.

'He's so cute… I can't wait until tonight. I have to go home, shower, figure out what to wear, do my hair. Tonight's going to be awesome!'

The teacher calling his name snapped him back to reality. Standing, Fuji easily answered the question that was asked. After sitting back down, he wrote a simple note in his notebook and showed it to the boy sitting next to him. It was a simple question, but it meant so much to Fuji. 'What time will you be picking me up?'

The other boy saw the question and wrote a reply in his own notebook. '6:30.'

Fuji smiled happily. It was his first date with his boyfriend of one month and he couldn't wait for school to end. Tezuka had cancelled tennis practice that afternoon so that would give Fuji plenty of time to get ready.

'Okay. I'll see you then. 3' he wrote back cutely.

After another hour, school was over. Smiling at the boy next to him, Fuji went home to prepare for their date. Walking in the front door, he called out, "I'm home," before taking his shoes off and starting towards his room.

"You're home early," Yumiko came out of her room as Fuji reached the top of the stairs. "Going on a date with Tezuka-kun?"

Fuji couldn't help but smile, giving himself away instantly. "He's picking me up at 6:30."

"Don't get into any trouble. I don't want to have to bail you out of jail or anything," Yumiko smiled at her brother. He seemed very happy and she didn't want to take that away from him. It had been quite a while since she had seen him this happy and she was glad. Tezuka was a nice guy and she really liked him and thought he was good for her brother. Silently, she watched her brother walk into his room.

After shutting the door, Fuji took his clothes off and walked into his bathroom. After using the bathroom, he stepped into the shower and turned the water on. The steaming water hit Fuji's body and drops bounced off in many different directions. Grabbing his shampoo, he carefully washed his hair before rinsing it and putting conditioner in it. Enjoying the feel of the water bouncing off of him, Fuji took a little longer to rinse the conditioner out of his hair. Grabbing his body wash and sponge, he began washing himself. After rinsing himself off, he turned the water off and stepped out of the shower. Grabbing a towel, he began drying himself before wrapping the towel around his waist and walking back into his bedroom.

Opening his closet, the tensai began trying to find something to wear. Finally, he pulled out a pair of nice black pants and a deep red button-up short sleeve shirt. After pulling on a pair of boxers, he put his pants on carefully so as not to wrinkle them. He buttoned them before putting on his deodorant, followed by his shirt.

Looking in the mirror, Fuji frowned at his hair. After toweling it dry a bit, he picked up his brush and began fixing his hair. After putting some gel into it, the tensai smiled at his reflection.

Glancing at the clock, Fuji found he had ten minutes until Tezuka arrived. He walked to Yumiko's room and knocked on the door. Within seconds she appeared.

"What do you think?" Fuji asked nervously.

"You look great," she replied. "So where's he taking you?"

"This new really fancy restaurant…" Fuji blushed slightly.

"Okay. He should be here soon so you should go downstairs."

Fuji nodded before walking down the steps and pulling on his shoes when he got there. Seconds later, the doorbell rang and Fuji opened the door. He smiled when he saw his boyfriend. Tezuka was also dressed in black pants but with a light purple button-up short sleeve shirt.

"You look great," Tezuka complimented, his eyes traveling over his boyfriend.

"So do you," Fuji smiled at Tezuka.

A hand was offered to him and Fuji took it, walking with Tezuka to the restaurant a few blocks away.

When they got there, they were asked if they made reservations and Tezuka told them he did. Soon, they were led to a table for two with a single red rose and two candles on it. Tezuka pulled out the chair for Fuji before seating himself across from him.

"Wow…" Fuji murmured, trying to keep himself from crying with joy. "This is amazing." Gifting Tezuka with a genuine smile, he gazed lovingly at his boyfriend while waiting for their waitress to take their order.

Once they had ordered, they waited patiently for their food.

"I love you Kunimitsu," Fuji smiled at his boyfriend.

"I love you too Syusuke," Tezuka replied, holding Fuji's hand in his own.

Finally, their food arrived and together they ate while chatting amiably. Once they finished eating, the waitress took their plates before asking if they'd like any dessert.

"No, thank you," Tezuka replied politely, awaiting the check.

After paying, Tezuka took Fuji's hand and began walking to their next destination wordlessly.

"Um, where are we going now?" Fuji asked hesitantly.

"It's a surprise," was Tezuka's brief answer.

Soon, they arrived at Seigaku. Fuji looked questioningly up at the taller boy. Tezuka said nothing but unlocked the door, holding it open for Fuji. Walking in, Tezuka softly explained that he was going to blindfold Fuji. Nodding, the tensai felt Tezuka wrap a cool cloth over his eyes. Led by Tezuka, Fuji eventually came to a stop after climbing several sets of stairs and walking down many halls. He heard Tezuka unlocking another door before he was led through it. Gently, Tezuka took the blindfold off and Fuji gasped at the scene before his eyes. The sky was pink and orange with the setting sun. Tezuka had placed candles and rose petals around the roof of the school and in the middle of the roof was a red blanket with a silver platter on it.

Turning towards his boyfriend, Fuji saw that the other was smiling happily. Lunging into Tezuka's arms, Fuji began passionately kissing him. After they broke apart for air, Tezuka led Fuji over to the blanket. The pair sat down before Tezuka took the dome lid off the platter to reveal strawberries, chocolate syrup, whipped cream, and chocolate and vanilla ice cream.

As the pair sat on the blanket, giggling and watching the sun set, they fed each other strawberries. At one point, Tezuka got whipped cream on his nose. Leaning over, Fuji licked it of with a playful smile. Once Fuji sat back down, he glanced over at Tezuka, who was very red.

The night ended far too soon and Fuji stood on his doorstep with Tezuka. After a gentle kiss goodnight, they said their goodbyes and Fuji went in the house quietly. After taking his shoes off, he tiptoed up to his room, careful not to wake anyone. Changing, Fuji smiled while thoughts of Tezuka ran through his head. He brushed his teeth before crawling into bed for the night, dreaming of his boyfriend and other things he loved.


	2. Chapter 2

Soooooooo sorry it took me ages to update this. please dont kill me. i have been so busy but i will try to update faster next time. sorry for the long wait. i hope you enjoy

disclaimer: me no own

**Chapter 2**

The next day, Fuji showed up for practice early, knowing his boyfriend would be there already. Looking around, he spotted the buchou practicing his serve. Fuji stood, entranced, watching the older boy. He looked so graceful, so beautiful, when he was playing tennis.

After several more minutes, Tezuka realized that the tensai was there. Fuji watched Tezuka put his racket away before calmly walking towards him.

"Hey there, handsome," Fuji greeted teasingly.

A quick kiss and a short reply was what he received in return. "Good morning Syusuke."

Pulling his boyfriend closer, Fuji smiled playfully. "Let's make that a real 'good morning'." Closing the small distance between the two, Fuji leaned up to place a slow, passionate kiss on Tezuka lips.

Feeling the other's arms tighten around him, Fuji smiled slightly into the kiss. After a few more moments, Tezuka broke away, leaving Fuji breathless.

"The others will be here soon," Tezuka moved away.

Nodding in understanding, Fuji walked to the clubhouse to change. After changing, he grabbed his racket and made his way back to the courts.

Practice went by slowly and so did the school day. Finally, it was time for lunch. Fuji began quickly making his way to the roof, where he know Tezuka would be waiting for him. Bursting through the door, he found the bespectacled boy sitting there, waiting patiently for the tensai to arrive.

Smiling slightly, Fuji walked over to the other and sat down, opening his lunch and beginning to eat, every now and then, he would look up at Tezuka and find the taller boy looking back at him. He looked up once more and Tezuka began snickering quietly when he saw some of Fuji's lunch on his lips.

"What?" Fuji asked, confused.

After a few more seconds, the buchou leaned in and licked Fuji's lips before slowly kissing the smaller boy.

Leaning closer to the other, Fuji returned the kiss lovingly…until the pair heard the door to the roof shut loudly. Breaking away, Fuji turned red when he saw Eiji and Oishi gaping at them. Then Eiji smiled and winked at Fuji before grabbing Oishi's arm and pulling him inside the building once more.

Fuji looked back at Tezuka when the older boy sighed. He watched as his boyfriend picked up his things and stood.

"Don't be late for practice," was all he said before he quickly kissed Fuji's cheek and walked inside.

Sighing sadly, Fuji got to his feet, gathered his things and went inside. Now Tezuka was going to be distant the rest of the day because Eiji and Oishi saw them together. Fuji knew Tezuka wasn't ready to come out; he believed the others would think it was wrong or he was playing favorites, but that wasn't the case. Fuji knew they would all most likely accept their relationship and be happy for them, but still, Tezuka insisted on hiding it.

And now Eiji knew. Soon the whole team would know about the tensai's relationship with their buchou, because it was almost impossible for the acrobatics' player to keep a secret. Once Fuji had told his best friend about his feelings for the stoic buchou and then he had a very hard time making Eiji promise not to tell anyone. It was too late for that now though, because soon lunch would be over and Fuji had to get to class.

Sighing, Fuji gathered his things and walked back into the school. Once in class, he waited somewhat anxiously to see what would happen once it was time for afternoon practice.

* * *

i will try to update soon. reviews are loved


	3. Chapter 3

ok so i finally finished it and i am posting the last 2 chapters at once...i hope you enjoy them! reviews are loved!

disclaimer: me no own :(

**Chapter 3: Practice**

Finally, it was time for practice. Sighing, Fuji walked into the seemingly empty clubhouse. As soon as he set his stuff down, he was grabbed roughly from behind, the assailant's hand clamped over his mouth. He struggled as he was dragged into the shower area. Eyes widened as his arm brushed against a tennis racket held in his captor's hand. Somewhat angry, Fuji bit the hand over his mouth.

"Ouch!" A yelp of pain sounded in Fuji's ear.

"Let go of me Taka-san," Fuji commanded, struggling against the stronger boy.

Kawamura released his hold on the smaller youth. The tensai was pushed roughly into a corner and abruptly surrounded by the other regulars. He had expected some sort of reaction, but definitely not anything like this.

"So you thought you could get away with this?" asked Momo.

"You didn't think we'd find out?" Eiji jumped in.

"Didn't trust us, did you?" Oishi asked.

"95 chance this was because Tezuka didn't want us o know," Inui chimed in.

"Mada mada dane," Ryoma smirked.

"We're happy for you Fuji-chan," Kawamura smiled sheepishly, the racket he previously had in his hand now on the floor behind him.

His usual smile falling back into place, Fuji muttered, "You guys should go out to the courts. Wouldn't want our buchou to get angry."

After the others left, Fuji returned to his things and began changing into his tennis clothes. He pulled off his uniform pants and pulled his shorts on instead. His uniform shirt was half off when he felt warm hands on his hips.

"You're going to be late to practice, Fuji-chan."

"Gomen buchou, but a rabid group of tennis players cornered me in the shower area," Fuji smirked, continuing to remove his shirt. He then pulled on his tennis jersey.

"Well then, I suppose I can forgive you. However, in order for that to happen, you have to come over to my place after practice for dinner and then I'll take you to a movie," Tezuka gently kissed is boyfriend's neck.

"A date?" Fuji asked, somewhat surprised since they had just gone out the night before.

"Sure" Tezuka answered. "Think of it as punishment."

"Okay," Fuji giggled. He leaned up and gently kissed his boyfriend.

Smiling Fuji walked out to the courts, the buchou walking next to him. When they got to the courts, the regulars all smirked as their eyes traveled to the pair's hands.

"How cute!" Eiji bounced around, indicating how the two were holding hands.

Seemingly unfazed, "20 laps! Everyone else, continue practicing. Let's not get careless."

Smiling Fuji kissed his boyfriend on the cheek before releasing the other's hand. Then he quickly ran off to practice, smiling as always. _tonight punishment will be fun, _he thought as he glanced over at his buchou, who was blushing lightly. _Very fun._


	4. Chapter 4

disclaimer: me no own

**Chapter 4: Second Date**

Later that night, Fuji was at Tezuka's house. They were waiting for dinner to be done. Up in Tezuka's room, Fuji was laying on the bed with his boyfriend's arms wrapped around him.

"Ne, Mitsu… You never did tell me who the seme was between you and Atobe…" Fuji mused, still wanting to know the answer

Turning red, Tezuka didn't answer for a while. After several minutes, he finally muttered, "Atobe."

"Really? Was he good?" Fuji asked. After a month Tezuka had finally answered his question. Maybe he got tired of Fuji always asking.

"I'm not telling. He doesn't matter to me anymore. You're the only one that matters," Tezuka replied.

The younger boy smiled at the other's words.

"You never told me what that nightmare was about. You know….when we first started going out and you crawled into bed with me in the middle of the night," Tezuka stated.

"Well, in my dream I was blind. I couldn't see anything and it frightened me. Then I heard your voice. You sounded upset about something, maybe even afraid. Suddenly I could see. And then, there was fire all around you and you were burning. And…I couldn't…." Fuji began sobbing quietly, unable to go on.

"Shh…" Tezuka's arms tightened around the tensai, his hand running up and down Fuji's back soothingly.

"I was so afraid I couldn't fall asleep and I wanted to be near you…." Fuji said after he clamed down. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Syusuke," Tezuka smiled at his boyfriend.

A warm hand was on Fuji's face, lifting it so Tezuka could kiss him. Smiling slightly, the tensai returned the loving kiss.

"Kunimitsu! Dinner is ready!" the older boy's mother called up the stairs.

Struggling slightly, Fuji managed to untangle himself from his boyfriend's arms and get to his feet. Smirking, he waited for Tezuka to get up before they walked downstairs for dinner.

They ate in silence, occasionally glancing at each other. Once they were finished, the two boys went upstairs to get ready to leave for the movies.

Fuji didn't pay much attention to the movie; he was too focused on the feel of sitting on Tezuka's lap and their lips pressed together in a passionate kiss.

Tezuka's hand held his securely as the older boy walked him home.

"Are you upset that everyone knows about us?" Fuji asked hesitantly when they stopped at his front door.

"A little. But it's not your fauld," the buchou replied.

Smiling, the smaller youth hugged his boyfriend tightly. "I love you."

"I love you too," Tezuka responded. He gently kissed the tensai goodnight and began walking home.

Happy, Fuji walked up to his bedroom and began getting ready for bed, thing about his wonderful boyfriend.

Owari


End file.
